Grand Lionzord
The Grand Lionzord is a Zord in Power Rangers Element Fury modelled after an armored tank. This colossal zord is piloted by Element Fury Red after he receives his powered-up form, Grand Fury Red. Overview to be added' History to be added Formations Grand Fury Megazord The Grand Fury Megazord is the High Stance Mode of the Grand Lionzord. To transform into this mode, Grand Fury Red spins the Lion Disk while piloting it. The Lionzord starts to stand upright upon summoning thunderstorms to protect it during the transformation, with its front legs rotating downwards to become the arms and the rear portion splits up to become the legs. The Giant Lion Disk is then removed from the body and replaced with the Lionzord's own head, with the Giant Lion Disk placed on the void left as the new head (essentially the Giant Lion Disk and the Lionzord's head switching places) to complete the transformation. Grand Fury Red is transferred into the Lionzord's mouth as the external cockpit in which he can control the colossal robot. The Grand Fury is armed with a pair of Giant Shurikens, originally the Lionzord's tail, to slice giant monsters with, and like its Lion form, it comes with incredible offensive and defensive power that even giant advanced monsters aren't able to deal damage upon and take hits against. The Grand Fury can rotate its upper torso to refract beams fired on it by giant monsters right back at them for a taste of their own medicine. The two Giant Shurikens can even combine into one even bigger energy Shuriken and perform the Giant Shuriken Crush on the giant advanced monsters and deal multiple damage hits to it. The Grand Fury's finisher is the Grand Fury Strike, where the Grand Fury transforms back into its Lion form and Grand Fury Red rides on it, harnessing the Fury Zord's energy to the Grand Saber, and delivers a powerful horizontal slash as The Lionzord charges at full speed towards the enemy, before rapidly transforming back to the Grand Fury to complete the finisher. Furio Superzord The Furio Superzord is the combined form of the Furio, Storm Fury, and Grand Fury Megazords. Grand Fury Red (in the Grand Fury) activates this combination using the Super Disk. The Grand Fury's torso spins 180-degrees to reveal the giant "throne" on its back and becomes a carrier robot for this formation. Then the Storm Fury disassembles with his legs re-attached onto the Grand Fury's forearms as twin bazookas, while the rest of the Storm Fury attaches to the Grand Fury's front. Then the Furio Megazord sits in the "throne" of the Grand Fury's back (similar to how the Warriorzord sits in the Furio's "throne"). Finally, the Lion Disk re-attaches itself on the top of the "visor"-like head of the throne, with Storm Fury Gold and Grand Fury Red re-joining the team in the cockpit similar to the way the Zenith Fury is formed. The weapons of both the Furio (Drago Sword and Drago Shield) and Storm Fury Megazords (Bison Rifle) are tucked nicely on the waist of the Grand Fury to complete the combination. In this colossal combination, the Furio Megazord in this form gains massive fire-power and armor to the extent of near invulnerability to giant monster attacks. The Fury Rangers can command the Furio Megazord to pilot the carrier robot forward and fire its twin bazookas that breaks defenses and overpowers enemy fire. The Furio Superzord can also perform a triple-ejection (of the Furio Megazord -> the Warriorzord -> Grand Fury Red) to slash directly at a giant monster's armaments to disable its attacks. After which Grand Fury Red can land right at the top of the colossal Megazord for its finishing move: the Super Fury Blast, where the powers of all Fury Rangers are charged up to fire powerful laser blasts from their Fury Zord components in syncronisation with the twin bazookas, pulverizing the giant monster. Fire Max Superzord The Fire Max Superzord is the combined form of the Fire Max, Storm Fury, and Grand Fury Megazords. Cockpit M21-2.jpg|The Grand Fury Megazord's external cockpit with Grand Fury Red Fury Disks located inside the mouth itself. - Zord= Lion Disk - Allows Grand Fury Red to call upon the Grand Lionzord to descend from the mountains where it is hidden. This Disk appears straight from the Grand Morpher for Grand Fury Red to summon the Sky Fury Zord the same way as summoning a regular Fury Zord of their own. This Disk is marked with the kanji for . - Super= Super Disk - This special Fury Disk is basically a powered-up variant of the Zenith Disk (with its blade edges recolored Crimson Red instead of Gold) which allows for the combination of the Grand Fury Megazord with the core Element Fury Rangers' Furio Megazord and Storm Fury Gold's Storm Fury Megazord into the colossal Furio Superzord. }} Notes *The Grand Lionzord is the first Power Rangers Zord to have its pilot and cockpit outside of its body, mainly in its mouth. *Like with all Zords and Megazords in Element Fury, the Grand Lionzord shares some similarities to past Zords: **The requirement for Grand Fury Red to pilot the Grand Lionzorx and teh Grand Fury Megazord resembles that of the and the from in which the power of the Triassic Ranger (the 's powered-up form) is required to pilot it effectively. ** The general lion tread design is similar to 's Lion Mechazord form from Megaforce. *The Grand Lionzord's design seems to be similar to that of a Chinese lion statue. Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Element Fury